


Love wins

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: That night, Adachi dreams.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Love wins

That night, Adachi dreams. 

All the moments they have had together, all the warmth and feelings. 

Adachi shifts around restlessly while the memories nag on him. They engulf him like a warm cocoon that makes him feel safe and sound and loved. Kurosawa's love even reaches him in his sleep, but he doesn't deserve it. 

He can't possible ever face Kurosawa again. 

His guilt is nagging on him, too. But the love is stronger. Like a warm blanket, it covers him. 

The guilt is fighting him, but the memories are warm, soft and strong. Kurosawa's gentle eyes. His encouragement. The way he helped Adachi evolve. His pure love. 

And now there is a big hole Adachi doesn't know how to cope with. 

He dreams, dreams about their happy days and also about what could possibly be, them walking in a park, holding hands. A first kiss in the snow. A gentle hug while watching fireworks on Christmas Eve. 

The pain is still there but as time goes on, it's pushed away by the longing. The warmth, the love. 

When Adachi wakes up, he feels like his heart is clear again. There is only one thing to do now.

It's still early but he's wide awake, and there is a damp spot on his pillow. 

He sighs, the warmth he felt while he was dreaming is still lingering in the air but the more he is awake alone, the more it fades away. 

He has got to do this. 

Reluctantly, he grabs his phone and scrolls over Kurosawa's name, finally pressing the ring button and waiting, promising himself not to hang up no matter how hard it will get, and then he hears that voice, that soft, gentle voice he had begun to miss so much without even realizing it. 

" _Hello?_ " 


End file.
